The missing link
by RogueWolf18
Summary: Rogue introduces a new student around the mansion, only to find out that he brings up things about her past, she didn't really want to leave behind. :An.Romy and a Character of my own is in there, a few of them:
1. Meetings and greetings

Um before we start, I don't own the x-men I just own…. well I'll tell ya later!

It was a cool summer day. The wind blew a forgiving breeze that cooled the kids, and kept them from getting over heated. Usually the students would study year round but the professor wanted to give the kids normal breaks. Rogue was grateful. She hated class, but then again, she hated having nothing to do. She stayed under a tree in the front lawn. She waited for Logan to come back. The girls were warring her down with their endless guy talk.

Rogue, or Marie, was a 17-year-old girl, she was a mutant with a power that not only blessed her, but also seemed to curse her more than anything else. She would absorb any body or any thing with a pulse if she touched its skin. If she came into contact with them, their memories, their thoughts, their ideas would be hers, if you were a mutant, she would get your power as well, if she held on too long…. She'd absorb you completely. That though scared her so she covered up completely.

She wore a black ¾ sleeve shirt, with long blue jean pants the flared out after the knee. She had her tennis shoes tied tight as tight as her gloves. So tight she thought they were cutting off the circulation. Around her neck were Logan's dog tags as well as a necklace that was given' to her by a friend, a friend she had before she left home. She played with a strip of white hair as she thought about that morning.

**-Flashback-**

"Logan?" Rogue asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving again kid" he answered solemnly

"Where to?"

"Don' know"

"When you plan on commin' back you big ouf?"

Logan couldn't help but laugh

"No more then two months, I'll be back in time for you to have a few more weeks of summer break."

Rogue looked down at her feet, he was going to leave again. And she knew she couldn't talk him out of it. She gave up on that a long time ago.

"Here." Rogue looked up at him to see that he had his gloved hand extended out toward her "Take it!" It was his dog tags, a promise that he was going to come back. She smiled and hugged him. As he was walking out the door she stopped him.

"Logan."

"Yeah."

"Take these!" she handed him keys "there to Scott's bike, he gets tired of fixin' the key hole!"

"Thank kid! But how?"

"Ah made a copy in case you wanted to take it again!"

**-End flashback-**

She laughed to her self and shook her head. Logan loved to steal Scott's things. Speaking of Scott, he left earlier today, "somthin' bout a new student" she said to her self as she got up and brushed her self off and walked in side the mansion few kids were there, most went on vacation, and others were gone "out" all the time. She hated not having any one that she could just talk to, and have an intelligent conversation with, without having to do something with boys

Rogue went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, sat on the counter and started to take a bit when she saw Cyclops come in the front door. He was talking to someone she'd never seen before.

"Um…. All right…" he looked nervous "If I could find someone…."

Rogue jumped off the counter and walked over the them

"Scott?" she inquired

"Ah, yes, Rogue, can you show this young man his room?"

"All right, wait, where you goin?"

"Um…. To Miur Island…something personal has come up and I can't help him!"

"Oh…Okay! See ya Scott!" she said as he walked out the door.

Rogue looked at the boy, he wore a brown leather jacket and a tight black shirt, and blue jeans that had the shit torn out of them. On his feet were tennis shoes much like hers, and he also wore gloves, the fingers on the gloves were cut so the only the middle and ring finger were fully covered. His hair was short, but long enough to run you finger thought, it covered his eyes, which had sunglasses on them and he was built! Not a sign of fat on his body, just perfect muscle. From an over all view, he looked trashy, but it worked for him.

"Um…let mah see you paper" the man handed it to her "Um…it looks like you be in a corner room, luck you"

She looked back up at him from the paper to see him smile and she blushed.

"Well it look like ah've met a fellow southerner!" he said with a perfect smile and Cajun accent "And where an angel such as yo' self be from?"

Rogue blushed even more

"Mi-Mississippi, Caldecott county " She said shyly "And Ya'll be from?"

"The one and only New Orleans!"

"Um…Ah'll be show'n ya'll to your room. Oh! And I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

He smiled and took her hand and kissed her gloved knuckles "Day call meh, Gambit chere, but fo you? It be Remy, Ahn, what do da' ot'er (other) angels call you Chere?"

"Rogue." She smiled; this was going to be an interesting week with a new student hanging around.

Ok, I know that was short, but it' didn't take that long to read! Okay, but I think they'll all be about the same length!


	2. A talk

"X-35, X-36, Ah, here we go X-37!" Rogue said in triumph. "Ya'll be stayed here!"

"Many t'anx mah Chere"

"No problem."

"You t'ink you can give ol' Remy a tour?"

"A… wha… OH yeah! A tour, o' course"

Rogue showed Remy around the grounds until they came to the back lawn.

"An this is our back yard, we have a basketball, and tennis court, as well as a swimin' pool!"

"Remy t'hink he gonna like it here!"

Rogues stomach growled, she never got around to eating that apple

"Ya hungry?" she asked innocently

"Now dat he think of it, Remy is kind o' hungry from his trip, he wouldn't mind gitten a bite to eat." They both smiled at each other and headed for the kitchen.

Rogue sat back up on the counter and grabbed her apple and took a huge bite out of it. Remy grabbed a banana, and they both started eating, Remy leaned up against the counter Rogue sat on.

"So Chere," he asked in between bites of the yellow fruit, " how long you been livin ere?"

Rogue swallowed what she had in her mouth " bout three years now.'

"An what be you power, mah mon Chere?"

Rogue looked at him questioningly

"_Your_ mon Chere?

"Remy only tryin to be friendly" he said with a $1,000 smile

Rogue couldn't help giggle and blush

"All right Cajun, since you asked meh nice. Mah power has to do with skin contact, If ah touch ya, yo powers, yo memories, you, Become a part o' me, I haven't been able to control mah mutation, but I hope I'll be able to touch again." Her smile faded in to a frown, and gambit felt sorry for her,

"Remy kind o' lyked yo' power till de' absorbin part."

Rouge's frown turned into a faint smile.

"Remy's mutation has to do wit' chargen' objects wit' kinetic energy" he explained "Remy just hold da item in his hand," Remy grabbed the banana peel and held it in his hand " charge it," the peel started to glow pink, "and let it go." he tossed it into the trash can. The explosion was small, but big enough to toss some trash out, and make the trash can black.

"Wow!" Rogue said in awe. " How did ya find out bout them?" she asked,

"Remy was in a bit o' trouble, so he picked up the closes object, which happened to be a ordinary playing card, and tried to think bout how it could save him."

"A playing card?" Rogue asked sarcastically

"Remy be havin' a use fo' every t'ing mah Cherie! But when the card be glowen', he thru it, t'hinkin' dat' he did something he shouldn't. de card blew up, savin' Remy, an how you find out bout' your power chere?"

Rogue sighed "Well… when mah first boyfriend, kissed meh, not only did I send him into a 3-week coma, but I also got his thoughts, and memories, So I did the only thing I could do…I ran away."

"An how you get here from Mississippi if yo' never heard o' dis' place?"

" I hitch hiked, all the way up to Canada, I met Logan in a bar,"

Remy interrupted her " An who be dis "Logan" character?"

"I prefer Wolverine, Bub!" a gruff voice came from behind the two.

"LOGAN!" Rogue screamed in excitement as she jumped down from the place on the counter, and ran to hug him.

"Ah, missed you!"

"Ya' me to kid!"

"Dis all be very sweet but Remy still confused!"

"Oh," Rogue said almost forgetting about Remy, "Logan, this is Remy, he's new!"

Logan was tall and looked to be in his mid twenties. His black hair was curled up above his ears, they resembled ears them self's, he had a black leather jacket on and a black tee shirt, his jeans were ripped, and oily, his boots were scuffed, and he looked tired.

Logan sniffed the air, "don't like him, he reeks, like a rat!"

Remy was insulted, and still shocked at the same time. Rogue laughed at that,

"here, you dog tags," Rogue said as she took the chain off from around her neck.

"Thanks kid-o" he said rubbing her head, "I think I'll go see what chuck's up to!"

"No need Logan." Xavier entered the kitchen. He was a bald man in a wheel chair, he spoke calmly and caring, as if soothing a wild animal. "Ah, Remy, I see you have made it here safe and sound?"

"Oui, Misure, he has, an he likes it here." He looked at Rouge, and she blushed. Logan growled under his breath.

"Logan I need to talk to you. Come, this is private matters" Logan followed Xavier out the door down the hall to the elevator.

Remy walked over to Rogue. "So Chere. What you have planned for de rest o' da' day?" He said with a sly grin on his face,

"Notin' that concerns you swamp rat!" Rogue said jokingly

"Not even a day an you already givin' Remy a pet name?"

"Oh shut up swamp rat!" Rogue said embarrassed

"What ever you say Chere!"

Review, tell me what ya think! And don't send me hate mail I get enough of that from my grandmother


	3. Enter Bobby

Rogue was walking out of the kitchen with Remy close behind her,

"So, what be your relationship wit' dat' Logan?"

"He's more of a father figure, He saved mah life three times, tow of them, he nearly died!"

"Died? How?"

"He held on the meh, and gave me his helin' abilities."

"Healin' abilities?"

"Yeah! That's, his power, he heals fast!"

"Oh, Remy t'hinks he understands now!"

"You, know any body back home, that you wish, that you stayed for?" Rogue asked off topic

"Where did dat' come from chere?"

"Just wonderin"

Remy thought of is ex girl friend… "Naaw!"

"No one…not even a girl friend?"

"No, why? You you t'hink bout applyin' fo' de job Chere?"

Rogue blushed so much that she though that her face was on fire "Oh..NO..I was just thinking…that…. Oh Ahm SO, so sorry, that came out so wrong!"

Remy laughed,

"Don' worry Chere, Remy don't t'hink you can be his girl!"

Rouge was snapped out of her embarrassment into a spit of anger,

"What makes ya think that I can't be your girl? NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Remy stopped laughing,

"Look Chere, someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend. Non? And Remy t'hink you to good for' him"

Rogue calmed down, Bobby wasn't this nice to her, ever!

"Yeah…I do"

"See Chere!" he put his are around her. " Remy knew a belle like you wouldn't be single for long in a place like this."

"ROGUE!"

The shout came from behind them. They tuned to see Bobby running up to them.

"Just Who the HELL do you think you are touchin' MY GIRL!" Bobby yelled

"Relax Mon Ami,"

"Ah, was just showing Remy around." Rogue jumped in.

"Well, Remy!" Bobby said in a mocking voice "that gives you NO RIGHT to put you hands on her!" Bobby pushed his way between her and Remy

"Bobby, Please!"

"No Rouge." He pushed Remy, back. "I don't wanna see you around my girl again! Got it pal"

"Remy believes so."

Bobby grabbed Rogue by the hand and pulled her away.

"Come on rogue!"

As Bobby led Rogue away, she couldn't help but stare at Remy, just standing there.

"See ya later!" she whispered

"Later Chere."

Okay, this ones really short……the text one will be long, promise!


	4. More people to meet

Rogue looked at her alarm clock. I t was 7:00 am and she was already board. She looked around and tried to take in what exactly was going on. On the bed next to hers was a young girl named Jubilee. Jubilee was a friend of Rogues and some times helped her with math. She was an Asian girl in her mid teens, and had a "trashy" since of style; she wore huge earrings, and tight pants with whatever shirt she could find. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes, hazel. Rogue got out of bed and went into the bathroom that her and Jubilee shared with Kitty, and Amara. Kitty was 15, and acted like a little kid, her possessed the ability to become intangible. And Amara could control lava. She decided that she would take a shower since all the girl were still asleep.

Rogue looked in the mirror at her self, she looked at her two-tone hair, and her emerald green eyes, she stared at her self so long, that her face didn't make since anymore, it was just shapes, nether good, nor bad. After she felt she couldn't take any more, she washed her face, and combed her hair back, she left it down, and she didn't feel like messing with it today. She with into her room and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, and a nice clean shirt, it was a red long sleeved shirt, and on the way out she almost forgot to pick up her gloves, she couldn't forget them.

Rogue went down to get some breakfast and saw that, hardly anyone was there, Logan was in the corner making coffee and storm was at the table eating some scrambled eggs.

"Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" Logan asked

"No one's here!" Rogue replied, "I just came to get a carrot anyway!"

"Alright."

Rogue took the carrot and walked out in the back yard with a book. She found a nice tree to sit under, and read in peace, or she thought she would.

"Mornin' Chere!" Rogue jumped at the sudden sound of his voice from right behind her "what you be readin'?"

"I be readin' a book," Rogue said teasing him in sarcastic tone.

"Well," Remy said jumping out of the tree and landing next to her. "Dat aint no reason to pick on por ol' Remy, or did you have a talk wit' yo Bobby?"

Rogue sighed, "No, I'm just board, and tired of Bobby bein…. well, BOBBY!" she said

"Talk to Remy."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Any t'hing, jus get it off yo' mind!"

"Well, all my friends, if you call them that, are on vacation, so Ahm, board stiff!"

"Sorry Chere."

"Don't be."

"What can Remy do to make ya' feel better Chere?"

"For one, you can stop callin her Chere! And two, I thought I told you to leave her alone Frinchy!"

"Remy is Cajun, not French." Gambit said

"Come on Rogue!"

"No Bobby! He's NOT bothering me! You are!"

Bobby looked hurt "B-but Rogue."

"But nothin'! Ahm just tryin' yo be friendly, and you are being rude!"

"Rogue!"

"Bobby, it's a friendly talk!"

"That it, cause it looks like more!"

"Is Bobby boy afraid Ol' Remy gonna take his woman away?"

Bobby growled

"Don' worry boy, Remy take good care of Chere!" remy said as her put him are around her and pulled her close.

Rogue was embarrassed that the two were actually fighting over her! She couldn't take the shouting!

"Fuck Off Bobby!"

There was a long period of silence, and then Bobby just looked at her in disbelief and Stormed off

"Let's talk about how you ended up with a stiff like dat Chere!"

"Ah met him when I first came here! He seemed to be nice enough, but when I started to hang out with, and date im', he just seemed…I don' know!"

"Remy understands."

Rogue smiled

"Remy understand perfectly!" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She noticed that he was still wearing his sunglasses.

"Why don' you take em' off?" she said reaching for his gasses. He jerked back and an uneasy smile.

"Remy's eyes be sensitive to de light Chere!"

She smiled "But it's shady out."

"Your right." He said reaching up for his glasses.

He took them off to show that her had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them to show not blue, not brown, but red on black eyes, demons eyes.

Rogue was speechless; she had never seen eyes like that before, but yet they seemed familiar.

"There, there…"

"Day what Chere?" he said with a board look on his face

"Beautiful." She said looking him directly in the eyes. "Ah've never seen anything so Gorgeous!"

"Really? Remy don' get much o' that!"

"Rogue!" Remy and Rouge turned the see Jubilee sanding there, dressed in a loose shirt and shorts, she was soaked. "Next time you use all the hot water! Tell me!"

Rogue giggled, "Sorry."

Jubilee's anger melted when she saw Remy,

"Oh, hello," she said sitting down next to him. "I'm Jubilee!"

"Bonjour, Petite!" Remy said giving her a casual salute.

"Oh, Jueb, this is Gambit!" Rogue said

"But de ladies call meh Remy!"

Whatch ya think? TELL ME! Review.

Got ideas, criticism, (The kind I can learn from!) Comments? SEND EM!


	5. Lunch!

I wanna thank **_Dragon Healer, _**for reviewing! Love ya!

An Hour passed and the three sat and talked, Rogue looked at her watch,

"My GOD! 12:30 already! Time for lunch."

"I still need to take a shower, and see if Kitty and Mara are up!"

"Al right, I'll save ya a spot!"

Jubilee got up and ran inside while Rogue and Remy got up and casually walked around, talking, taking their time getting to the cafeteria.

"So chere, how many other friends you got?"

"Just a few, Mara, Kitty, Scott, you met him when you first got here."

"Yeah, on de way over here he be yellin dat dis jean person be…"

"JEAN!" Rogue yelled so loud that everyone with in 50 yards looked at her.

"An who be dis, jean?"

"Um…jean is a friend."

"Dan why was he happy bout her livin'"

Rogue's jaw dropped. "A-alive?"

"Dat what Cyclops said."

"You can't tell Logan!"

"Tell me what Darlin'?"

"Um…" Rogue and Gambit flinched at the sound of his gruff voice, She tried to think of a good excuse "…Um well since ya here, Ah hav to tell ya, "Rogue tried to think of something "It's mah birth day next month and I thought that you would wanna do something far out by takin meh to da bar!

"And what's wrong with that?" he said jokingly

"Guess, nothin'."

"Alright kid, see ya round."

The two just stood there until Logan was out of sight.

"It really gon' be your birth day chere?"

Rogue blushed " I'll be turning 18 next week."

Gambit took her hand a kissed it again "Well dan' ol' Remy gonna' hav to do somthin' bout that." He said looking her in the eyes. Rogue was speechless. She couldn't say anything. She was lost in his eyes, His demon eyes. But they weren't evil, just mischievous, misunderstood.

Remy had a devilish grin on his face and winked at her. Rogues heart skipped a beat. He was calm and smooth, and he handled well under pressure and he was just well, just plane hot! She couldn't believe she was thinking that. Rogue stood and watched, as if hypnotized by Remy walking away, all Rogue could do was sigh.

"Hey Rogue? Ro-ogue? ROGUE!" Kitty shouted

"Hu? What?" Rogue was snapped out of her thought and was flung back into reality. "What?"

"You were, like, staring at him."

"Who?"

"Like, That hot new guy!"

'_Ahw, NO!'_ Rogue thought _' She'll never shut up now!' _"Ah was?"

"Yup, and who can blame you! He was interested in you!"

"Interested in ME!"

"Oh like, come on Rogue, I can see it his eyes, your eyes too!"

"Gezz kitty how many times do you think you can fit like in to one conversation?"

"Like, totally un cool Rogue!"

Rogue laughed. _'Could he really like meh?'_ Rogue thought _'Naw!'_ "hay Kitt Katt, lets go get somthin' to eat!"

"It totally like, sounds like a plan!"

"C'mon!"

-In the lunch room-

"And did you see him?" Jubilee asked excitedly

Mara nodded "Yeah, he's like really hot, and only 19! A TOTAL 10 on the hottie scale"

"How are you guys?" Rogue asked

"Great!" Jubilee answered

"Like who are you guys talking about?" Kitty asked

"That really hot new guy!"

"Who?"

"Him!" Mara said pointing a Remy, who was walking toward them.

"Speak of the devil!" Jubilee whispered

" Well hello again chere!" Remy said sitting next to rogue.

" Rogue's got a boyfriend ya know!" Jubilee said, reminding Rogue about Bobby

"Yeah Rouge, what about Bobby?" Kitty said

Rogue couldn't think of anything to say _'you'd think he'd be trailin me close since that incident er'lier'_

Gambit spoke for her.

"What about him?" Gambit said "If he's Chere's boyfriend, dan why he no where to be found?"

"He's got a point, where is Bobby?" Kitty asked looking around

"If dat "Bobby" jus' be leavin' a belle like chere here all by her self, dan he don't deserve her!"

"What are you getting at Swamp boi?"

"Well if you were Gambit's girl, he'd treat you like a man should be treatin a girl like you."

"Like a Man? Should? Thanks for the offer Cajun, but, Ahm gonna hav' t' say no."

"I maybe you reconsider? Non?"

"Ah, don't think so!"

"Don't think what Rogue?" all turned to see storm.

"Hi Storm!"

Storm was a small black woman, she had white hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a white turtleneck, and black leather pants,

"Hello children. Who may I ask is this?" Storm said pointing to Gambit

"This is a new student," Kitty explained "Gambit!"

"Well…Gambit. I wish you a warm welcome! I am Ororo, or, as some students call me, Storm!"

"Why day be callin yo dat?"

Storm smiled as her eyes clouded over. "This is why young one!" she lifted up in the air in a twirling motion. "Fog! I command you! Give us stealth and safe hayven (_shelter_) from our enemies!"

Fog crept up around the student's feet and started making it's way into the air, clouding their vision.

"Storm! _Cough chough_ Stop!"

"As you wish child! Winds your power is mine! Cleanse the room! Rid it of this fog!"

Gambit was coughing out the last of the fog, "Gambit sees!

Well! TELL MEH!

Someday you'll find out just how much of a man I am chere! Until then….(Gambit vol.1 #1


	6. Breaking up?

After lunch Remy and Rogue walked the grounds, talking, and helping Remy get more accustomed to the grounds. Rogue and Remy talked about many things about the mansion, she told him about Alkali Lake, and how she got the white strike in her hair.

"Remy jus' wonderin' but wat' be dat "Bobby-boyfriend" o' yours power?"

"He can freeze things." Rogue realized what she just said and tried to make it sound less stupid. "I didn't mean that! Oh, Damn!"

Remy laughed

"Dat it Chere?"

"He can also fire ice spikes. They call im' "Ice-Man""

"Ice-Man?"

"Yup."

"So let Remy guess, he helps da team by keeping da drinks nice an' cold!" Remy joked

"Rogue realized that he just made a joke at her boyfriends expense. But some how, she didn't care.

"Bout it!" she joked back.

"Rogue, I can't believe you! Still hanging around with this loser!"

"Bobby! He ant…"

"Remy begs yo' pardon, misaim, but he be t'hinkin dat you be da loser."

"Me! How can I lose!"

"Real easy lyke!"

"And how do you propose I lose?"

"Chere."

"I'm gonna lose Rogue? To who? YOU! Don't make me laugh!"

Remy just stood there, Rogue couldn't understand how he could resist fighting? If it had been her, she would have knocked him flat.

"Bobby cut it out! He didn't do nothin' to you!"

"He's trying to take you away from me!"

"If Remy was tryin to take Chere away form you, He'd don it by now!"

"I don't want you takin her away from me!"

"AH WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WIT!" Rogue shouted so loud it scared her self; the boys just stared, at her in shock

"Rogue, what are you talking about?" Bobby asked

"You just _thought_ that we were a couple! Ah agreed cause I didn't think that It was that big a deal!"

"Rogue…"

"NO!"

"Just then a girl walked out of Bobby's room. "Hey Bobby, where did you put my…" The girl had just noticed Rogue.

"Um…what were you doing in my room?" Bobby asked trying to look innocent.

"Put your what!" Rogue demanded

"My…comb! Yes, My comb, he likes to borrow it!"

"Really?"

"Yes." The girl answered

Rogue had just bout enough when Logan walked in

"What the hell is going on!" Logan looked at Rogue to see that she was about to cry in frustration "Rogue? Darlin' what happened?

Rogue looked at Bobby who was scared stiff,

"Would you hate anyone if they hurt mah feelin's Logan? Would you hurt them?"

"Rogue?" Logan instantly looked at Remy "Do you like diced, or sliced Cajun?" He said letting his claws come out

"Whow, Chere, you didn't tell meh he had claws!"

"She didn't have to! You should have known from my rep!"

"Logan, it aint' Remy, Bobby's been cheatin' on meh wit'some other girl!"

"Whow! I didn't know, Bobby told me he broke up with you, you know I'd never do anything THAT bad Rogue." She said reaching out for Rogue

Rogue had had another knife in the back, she just stared at the ground and said nothing, As if cued, Xavier rolled in.

" What seems to be the problem?"

"Icecube was cheatin' on Rogue!" Logan growled

"Logan, do not harm him!"

"Naw chuck, ya got me all wrong, I just wanna scare him!"

Xavier sighed and shook his head, and rolled after them, the girl ran a soon as she could, and somehow, with out him noting, Remy lost Rogue. He noticed a window near by had been opened, and feared the worst, when he got to the window, there was no body on the ground, and so he looked in the air, and still saw nothing

"Lookin for meh Cajun?"

Remy looked over and on the roof sat rogue looking at the sky.

"Do you mind if dis Cajun joined you Chere?"

Rogue took her eyes off the sky and looked at Remy.

"Shur!" she said patting the spot on the roof next to her,

Remy climbed up at sat next to her, she sat with her legs pulled up to her chin, and rested her head on them. Remy noticed that the sun was setting, and of course he had seen it before, but this had to be the best view and on top of that, he was sharing the moment with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Chere. Talk to Remy" he said staring directly at her, "Tell him why you so sad."

Rogue sighed and looked at her feet

"Ah guess the problem is that This aint the first time somethin's gone wrong with meh, I know it sounds whiney, but Ah don't wanna be here, a mutant, with these powers."

"Makes since to Remy."

Rogue smiled softly. Thanks Swampy."

"Any time Chere. Remy always here for ya!"

AWWWWW! How cute _wipes tear form eye _

_Review!_


	7. Pool party!

Before Rogue had noticed it, a week had gone by, and she only had about 6 weeks of summer left. It was official. Her summer had been wasted.

"That sound like a great idea!" she heard Storm say, "We could all use a night out!"

She was talking to their "substitute" English teacher, Emma Frost. She stood in for Jean until they could find someone else.

"It's great! They let mutants in after ten and we should take some students, it will be, character building."

She said, you could tell that she wanted to go, and couldn't care less about the students, there HAD to be personal gain from it! Rogue knew Emma.

Emma was a tall, thin beauty queen; at the age of 25 she acted 19. She wore reveling clothes, and always with the white. The hair was light blond, you could tell it wasn't white, and she never laughed unless she was mocking someone, or it was hear though gossip. She didn't really like kids, but she was the only one qualified for the job.

"How do you know?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Always with the interrogation!"

"I just want every one to be save!"

"They will be"  
"How?"

"They give out cards! And I've seen people with feathers and scales walking around can we just go!"

"Alright well take a look!"

Storm you could tell was excited and nearly screamed with joy. Emma just smirked with triumphant. We can go tonight, and we can bring the remainder of the students, there were only about 25.

"Rogue?" Storm asked

Rouge had been caught, and she knew it, she slowly steeped out from behind the corner.

"Yes Ms. Monroe?"

"Relax child, you are not in trouble."

"Than what you need meh for?"

"1. What happened to Gambit? He must be in danger if he's not by your side, for the past week you two have been joined at the hip! And 2. Will you help me pick out something for the place were heading?"

"1. I don' know, I saw him out side earlier, and 2…SHUR!"

"Emma said to not bring something dressy, bring clothes that you can dance in, she said it becomes like a rave party!"

Hours passed and Storm and Rogue had the perfect out fit and were a head of everyone, the teachers would going first, and then, after the humans left, the kids could go in, so there was no need for fancy clothes for them, the professed would announce it four hours before they left, so the girls could get ready.

Rouge walked outside to see if she could find Remy, after a minuet or two, she relied that if he was outside, he was in the back. Sure enough, crowds of girls were around the swimming pool not crowded, but sitting, talking with each other acting inconspicuous, occasionally looking at the pool and giggling. In the pool were Remy, Bobby, and a few other guys playing water basketball. She smiled. As she reached the side of the pool Remy was getting out. He pushed his hair back to see he standing there looking him in the eye.

"Havin' fun Swamp rat?"

He gave a goofy grin and took his hand off his head, (_He was pushing his hair back remember_?)

"Well to be honest Chere, I was but then I got board…But I know how I can Have fun again!"

"How?"

Suddenly, Remy wrapped his arms around her and jumped backwards into the pool. When they surfaced Remy's hair was covering his eyes again, like a solid screen blocking his vision. At first she was mad. But then she smiled and splashed him, to get away from her dove under water and swam away. After a while he didn't come back up and all the girls were on the edge of the pool looking to find him.

"R-Remy?" Rogue asked worriedly. "Come on. Jokes over!"

There was a moment a silence and then a huge splash came from behind Rogue, she turned around to see a half way air born Remy landing on top of her. She tried to get away but he had already grabbed her in a bear hug and dove under water. Bobby watched in disgust as that "filthy Cajun" played with Rogue. It was bad enough for his "Friends" to invite him and then all the girls watch and crowd as Remy took his shirt and shoes off, but now he was flirting with his Rogue, HIS!

Under water Rogue tried to get away, but Remy and a strong hold on her, after they reached the bottom of the pool, he let her go and swam up next to her.

"Now was dat fun Chere?"

Rogue stared at Remy with pure hatred, and the smile disappeared form his face

"C-chere?"

Remy's smile was gone. Instead a face of concerned had replaced it, her plan was working.

Rogue swam to the edge of the pool and sat on the side as Remy followed and stayed in front of her in the pool, just what she wanted. As Remy came closer to see if see was ok, Rogue couldn't help but smile, so she put her head down and let her hair cover it. It was to late to see her evil grin. She grabbed his head and dunked it, then ran so he couldn't catch her.

Remy got up and brushed his hair back, trying to register what just happened. After he realized that she was getting away he jumped past the girls to run after her, after running across half the yard he jumped and tackled her, winding them both. They had to catch their breath so they just lay there, Rogue in Remy's arms, the both of them panting heavily and still laughing

All the girls and Bobby were extremely jealous. The girls were trying to get Remys' attention, but he didn't like "Up front girls" He like the to be the one to ask the girl out, the one to show off. Not the other way around, plus that entire crowd of girls were TOO easy; he wanted to have a girl friend that didn't throw themselves at his feet for a change. He remembered several times where his older girl friends asked him to be there first. That was just too creepy for him. He liked Rogue cause they had a lot in common, and she liked him, and the last and most obvious of them all she was beautiful! Remy thought about all of this as he had finally gotten his breath back and sat up, Rogue took a deep breathe and followed his example. They were still giggling but they could still breath. They couldn't help but stare at each other. They got lost in each other's eyes again. Time seemed to stop for them,

'_Chere has got the most beautiful green eyes Remy has ever seen!' _Remy thought

'_Ah can't kiss, Ah CAN'T kiss,' _was all that Rouge could think. _"It'll hurt im' Ah don wanna hurt im' I love im' Wait! Did I just think that!' _

Remy slowly lent down into her. He got closer and closer. Rogue turned her head slightly so she couldn't see his beautiful eyes, or make contact with his lips. She put the tips of her fingers on his lips (_She's wearing gloves!_)

"Ah, don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry Chere. Remy can take care o' him self!"

Rogue let him get as close as he could with out actually touching her lips. She knew that if they touched, he'd get hurt, and then she'd have his memories, his thoughts, what if she couldn't control his powers? She couldn't do it.

"Ahm sorry!"

Rogue felt like crying so she brought her keens up to her chin and put her hands over her eyes, she was crying, and from years of practice, she trained her self not to cry aloud, just to her self, so no one else would know her pain.

Remy smiled. He wrapped him arms around her and did his best to comfort her.

From the professor's window on the second story, Storm, Logan and Xavier watched the couple below

"Ah, to be that young, and that much in love!" Storm said

"He so much as becomes related to the reason she's crying and I'll gut him!" Logan Growled

Xavier shook his head

"Logan You can't pull what you just did on Bobby on every guy that makes Rogue cry and you'll be in prison, Now that matter that I called you two here for. It's Jean."

Bam Bam Bam Cliff hanger! Read Review, Relax! It's not like I have emotions


	8. Outward bound

"Jean!" Storm said shocked

"What about her?" Logan asked in a tense manor

"She's…alive, she has been for a while now, but…"

"But what?" Storm urged

"She not her self."

"Your not makin any since chuck!

"Jean is being inhabited by another presence!" Beast said

Beast was a big blue ape like man that was covered in thick blue fur. Beast, or Dr. Hank McCoy was an excellent scientist, and football player. But his mutation was not only internal, but external as well.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked

"The being identifies it's self as "Phoenix.""

"So….." Logan said impatiently.

"Its powers seem to be limitless, and she causes harm not only to jean, but to entire galaxies. If "The Phoenix realizes this, there will be no stopping her."

"Can't we just tell her to go, expel her some how?" Storm asked hopefully

"It refuses to leave."

----------------------------------------

_Outside_

_------------------------------------_

"Rogue, tell ya what Chere." He said wrapping his towel around her, "you go in a get changed out o' dem wet clothes, eh?"

Rogue looked at him, she was still tearing up but that was that best she could do she didn't want to start bawling in front of every one. She closed her eyes and nodded. Her eyes flung them self-open when she felt his hand on her face wiping a way a tear. He had his gloves in his back pocket of his pants and had forgotten about them until now.

"No tears Chere." He said smiling

Rouge was so happy that she had found some one who knew just what to say. She got up and pulled on his hand, telling him to come to.

Bobby felt so ignored, the sight of Remys' arm around her, helping her walk in made him want to throw up. He couldn't take it, he wanted to get Remy thrown out of the school or better yet killed. He had an idea. And he couldn't wait to get started.

Rogue had finally changed and went down stairs to see if Remy was done yet. She wore the clothes she was going to were to that club Emma was talking about, that is, if they ever went that is. She waited out side Remys door for five minutes and he still wasn't ready." She knew something was wrong. She knocked on the door and called for him. No answer. She twisted the handle and saw no one in his room.

"Remy?" Rogue said looking everywhere after a minute or two of her eyes adjusting, she saw him on the bed, passed out.

"You tired?" she asked to the lifeless body,

The only movement was of his chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. Rouge smiled, he looked so peaceful and clam. She hated to wake him up but she knew she had to. She leaned over and rubbed his head, she smiled when he squirmed and mumbled something in French that she couldn't make out. She started to get up and she felt an arm around her waist pull her back down.

"Remy!" the tried to keep her voice a whisper "Remy stop it!"

Remy smiled and just kept pulling her back until she fell back on the bed with him.

"Remy LeBeau! What the hell do you think your doing?"

Remy smiled.

"Remy t'hink he be holdin' his girl!"

"_Your _Girl?"

"Well ya might as well be!" Remy said with a grin on his face

"Oh you filthy Cajun!" Rogue said hitting him

"Oh c'mon Chere, yo wouldn't hit yo' Remy now? Would ya?"

"O' course not! But regular Remy I can hit!" she said punching him in the arm

"Well dan Remy gonna ave to do somt'in' bout dat!" he said pushing her off the bed

Rogue hit the ground and held her back where she hit the ground, before she knew it; Remy was on the ground and had pushed her over, so she laid flat on her back. Remy wasted no time in sitting on her to pin her down. After he had placed him self on her hips he started to tickle her.

"C'mon Chere, tell Remy dat he your Cajun!"

"No!" Rogue said trying to escape, but it was useless.

"C,mon Chere, Tell Meh!" he said tickling her even more

"No…stop! Help meh!" Rogue tried to gasp out

"If you tell Remy dat he you Cajun, he'll stop!"

"Okay, Okay!" She said trying to sit up, "Remy's Mah Cajun."

"Say it like you mean it Chere!"

Rogue sighed

"Remy's mah Cajun!" she said

"Dat more lyke it!"

**Attention**

The two stopped when they got a message mentally form the professor,

**Calling all children, prepare your selves for a party, we are leaving in four hours, Attendance is NOT mandatory, that is all thank you**

"What was dat?" Remy asked confused.

"Oh, that was jus the professah, He's a telepath!"

"Don't the man believe in knockin before enterin one's mind?"

Rouge giggled

"If he did that, that he would take one knock and instantly know no one's home!"

"Remy bet's you t'hink you funny!"

"Remy'd win dat bet!" Rogue said mocking his Cajun accent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sweet!

REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR HOMEWORK!


	9. Here at the party

Thank you _Sam Shields_ for review-ing! I try to update once a week after this!

After every one was ready, they all met outside.

"All right," Cyclops commanded. "I'll take four in my car, Logan will take 8 in the van, and Storm will take the rest in the Black bird."

Cyclops was dressed in a red tee shirt and black jeans. He had his sunglasses on and his hair combed back. Strom was dressed in her tight leather pants and a white crop top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and wore a simple bracelet.

"Children! Come with me!" Storm said waving to get their attention "Follow me!" Four of you go with Scott, eight of you, go with Logan!"

Rogue grabbed Remys' hand

"C'mon, let's go with Logan!" She said as she led him to Logan's car,

"I don know Chere, Maybe he don lyke Remy!"

"Oh, nonsense! Just give him a chance!"

Rogue and Remy rode with Jubilee, Kitty, Peter, and Kurt. Kurt had his image inducers, so he wouldn't be his blue self in public. Kitty and Jubilee were all dressed up as if they were going out on a date. Heel's mini skirts, tube tops, over abundance of makeup, the whole nine yards. Rouge was in the casual jeans and t-shirt. The shirt was red with long sleeves; she wore leather bicker gloves and wore her hair down so people wouldn't touch her head or sides of her face, Remy wore a tight black tee shirt that showed off his chest, and his jeans were faded and had a tear on one leg, his longish spiky hair hung down over his eyes, but just to make sure, he had his sunglasses on. After a bout thirty-minute trip, everyone met outside.

"Are you sure were in the right place?" Kitty asked in a board tone, "This doesn't look like much fun!"

"Ahm sure!" Logan said

Storm landed the jet a ways off, so no civilians would see it, and led the kids to where Logan and Cyclops had parked. Cyclops went up to the door and knocked on it, the door didn't open, but a small opening just big enough for some one's eyes to see though flung open.

"Yes?" A voice said. It was feminine; so the speaker was a young woman "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Um we were told that we were invited here?" Cyclops asked more that informed.

"I'm very sorry but this establishment is closed to the public sir."

"I thought that this place was open to us after ten pm?"

The eyes looked at him awkwardly

"Who told you that?"

"Emma, Emma Frost."

There was a pause and the door opened,

"Come in."

Every one walked inside, the place was huge, there was a small stage with tables scattered all around the place. There were booths up against the walls and a bar off to the side and against the back wall of the building. The place seemed abandoned.

"A-are we early?" Scott asked

"Sort of, a-are you…mutants?"

"Why?" Scott was getting defensive.

"Yes they are." Emma said coming up from the bar. "I though you weren't coming."

"Emma!" The girl from behind the door said, "We said NO OUTSIDERS."

"Relax, these are my good friends, the X-men!"

"Th-the X-men?"

"Why yes."

The girl smiled

"I am Demona! Demona Walker!" she said poking her watch "I am a mutant as well!" As soon as she took her hand away from her watch the blond girl disappeared and instead was replaced by a girl who had shoulder light purple hair, Black leathery wings, and light purple skin. She had long claws on her hands and feet, her eye were golden with a little black strip in the middle. She walked on the balls of her feet, so her heel were in the air, and where her ankle was had a long claw sticking out. She had a long scaly tail that moved back and forth. She wore a black halter top, with tight dark blue jeans. "Nice to meet you she said bowing."

"No your not!" A voice said from behind her "Your Dianne, and you're a freak!"

"Your one to talk lily!"

The girl behind her had long white hair that went past her knees and wore silver and blue headband, She had on a silver ¾ sleeve shirt, and white pants, her shoes were high heels.

"I'm Lily, but everyone here calls me silver, because my power." She said holding her hand out. Her eyes narrowed and two silver balls gathered in the middle of her hand out of nothing and had started to hover. "I can take the silver shavings in the air and shape them." She said molding them together to create a silver dragon. The wings started to flap and the dragon seemed to come to life. It suddenly froze, and stared to fall, she then grabbed it and handed it to Demona.

"That cool!" Jubilee said in amazement.

"Well find a place and in a little while every one will get here! Then we can start!"

"Yeah! You hear that Anna!" Silver shouted up ward. Up on one of the metal beams that stretched across the building from side to side sat a girl, there were sparks coming from in front of her.

"Anna?"

Demona smiled and wrapped her tail around a rope that lead up to where the girl was suddenly there was a huge spark and the girl screamed, she started to fall and then stopped in mid air.

"Are you insane!" she said flying over to Demona, I could have killed you!"

"You fell over there."

"And there were people here, and I don't want to clean up you blood!"

The girl had her long black hair pulled back and she had huge sunglasses on and thick deer skin gloves on (You know, the kind construction worked ware) She had a black and white plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves torn off, and a red halter top underneath. Her jeans were black and had a chain that reached from he pocket to a belt loop.

"Who are they?" She said pointing to the crowd of new comers

"The X-men!" Demona said

"Oh." Anna commented in a board tone

"What are you working on?"

"The wires." Anna said flying back up to the top "After this I need to start tending the bar."

Okay,

I own Lily, (or Silver,) and Anna.and Demona's image, Demona is the name from "_Gargoyles_" I only own her image,

I intro duce a lot of my own character in these next few chapters, Anna Has a major role in the rest of the story if you don't like it tough!

I will have a LOT of copyrighted things you might recognize in the next few chapters as well so there!

4. Anna used a mild accent, she can pronounce proper words when she's stressing things, but when she gets angry it's a full blown accent. She's southern


	10. Highly Recomended

O Kay, I'll make a deal with you right now…you don't review I don't post! If I get 35 reviews by the 13th I'll post, NO LESS! 35 by the 13th got it! And no one can review twice! One review per person!

**Sam Shields**:_ People are disrespectful; they don't review because there selfish, but I'll fix the little red wagon! _

**Chaotic pink chocobo**_: Thank you very much!_

**Baby 12: **_I'll reply as soon as I get 35 reviews and they have to be from different people, one person can't review for 10 chapters! One review per person!_

**Mandy2412: **_Thank you very much!_

Now with out further adieu! I give you…CHAPTER 10!

"So." Rogue said. "This place seems huge.

"It is." Jubilee said in agreement.

Remy grabbed Rogues hand

"C'mon Chere, Let's grab a table for day all gone." Rogue nodded and followed him. After they found a nice seat Kitty, Logan, Jubilee, and Peter joined them.

"So Rogue, What happened to you and Bobby?" Kitty asked looking at both her and Jubilee

"We broke up, well we were never REALLY t'gether."

"So, that last thing he did…"

"It bothered meh, but he jus' wanted to tell everyone that we were a couple, I don know why."

"Who knows."

The conversation stopped when a girl with short pink hair and an apron walked up to them. "What'll ya'll be havin' t'night?" The girl said in a northern accent.

She handed them the menus.

"Water, pop, Beer?"

Logan looked at her, and then the kid's. "I think I'll head over to the bar for that."

"Kay, the rest o' you?"

"Water, with lemon." Rogue Replied,

"Meh too. "Remy Added

"I'll have a Root beer." Kitty said with a smile

"And I'll have a coke." Jubilee looked at the girl in disgust,

"I shale have a root beer as well." Peter said in his heavy German accent

"Kay, back in a flash." The waitress said with a wink.

"I don't like her!" Jubilee commented on the young girl that had just waited on them

"You don't like anyone who doesn't have a "Good since of style"" Kitty said using air quotes

"Ha, Very funny!" Jubilee said

"Face it jube, you don't care for anyone that doesn't dress talk, or act the way you like."

Jubilee refused to believe kitty

The lights dimmed and a spot light hit the stage and a voice came overhead.

"This is a practice, check, check, 1,2 1,2. Looks fine Trent!"

The guy on stage and waved and spoke into the microphone. "Hello, Check-ING 1,2. Anna pulled the high end out, I'm still getting some hiss back here." He motioned to the speakers while looking at Anna straddling the beam. She fettled with some weirs and then looked at him in a questioning look. He played with the volume control and then gave her the thumbs up and smiled "Thanks, your a doll!" She shook her fist at him and he laughed

"Wow!" Jubilee said staring at him. "Who is that."

"That's Trent! The singer and the led guitarist and singer in our band." Demona said walking up to the group. "May I sit?" Everyone nodded and she took a seat.

"I'd like to get to know him better, he's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, he gets that a lot."

"He looks familiar." Rogue said "And so dose that Anna girl."

"Hey! Trent!"

The six turned to see a boy with drumsticks sticking out of his pocket come running up and said something in his ear. Trent got a look of horror on his face and looked around the grabbed his head, the looked as if he got an idea. He walked up to the microphone

"Hey Anna, I kinda kneed one more _teensy_ favor from you! Come here."

Anna looked at him in question before jumping off the beam once more and flying up to the stage. He put his arm on her shoulder and looked as if he was trying to explain something to her. She shook her head and started to walk away before he grabbed her arm and got down on his knees and put his hands together as if begging her. She crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling for a minute before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and picked him up so she could look him in the eye. She gave him a goofy grin and nodded before she dropped him. He smiled and grabbed a red and black guitar and handed it to her with some sheet music. The look on her face turned form goofy grin to sorry and concerned. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She handed him the guitar and walked off the stage and he started after her.

"Anna Please!"

"Ah, can't Ah got a bar to tend, and things to fix!" she said still walking

"But we NEED you!" Trent said tackling her

"Oh! Get OFF!" she yelled trying to get up

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Trent had his arms wrapped around her leg

"I'm desperate!"

"Oh fine!" she looked around until she saw Demona sitting at the table nearby "Hey Die? Can you fill is a bar tender for meh?"

"Uh…Sure?"

"I got to fill in for Dallas, he's sick and.."

"Dallas? YOU! I don't believe it! You really think you can do it?"

"Ah hope so."

"What songs?"

Anna handed her the sheet music

"Oh wow! All of the songs?"

"The ones checked off."

"Better start practicing!"

"Ah know all but this one."

"That's a duzie!"

"Tell meh bout it!" Anna said yanking the sheet out of her hand "And Ah got till eleven!"

"Do you need the entire shift off?"

"Yup!"

"Oh Damn!" Demona said snapping her fingers "And I thought I could get picked up!" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Don't worry none, you can get picked up by guys in bars!"

"Yeah, but that's if **your** drinkin!"

"Don't worry, Wait a little while, till they're nice and drunk and then…"

"Believe it or not, I'm _not_ trying to _rape_ them Anna!" Demona said laughing

"Well then Ah can't help ya!"

The two laughed and Anna grabbed the guitar from Trent and walked off.

"So Trent!" Demona said pulling a chair from a neighboring table and pulling it up to there table "Come sit!"

Trent walked over and sat down with the chair back against his chest.

"So what can I do ya for?"

"What happened to Dally?" Demona asked

"Turns out he really IS allergic to Rattlesnake and Alligator." He said laughing

"So you gonna make Anna do his stuff?"

"Why not! She owes we a lot! Fifteen years of pain!" He said shaking his fist in the air, his eyes narrow; you could tell he was joking.

"So," Jubilee interrupted. "Are you really the lead singer and guitarist in you band?"

"Yes sir-e bob!"

"And like, what's your band name?" Kitty asked

"Highly recommended!"

The group stared at him wondering if he was joking

"It's an inside joke!" Demona added

"Oh."

"It started with some "Highly recommended" duct tape."

"So, what ARE you making Anna do?" Jubilee asked

"Seven songs of our own, and with out her knowing, one of her own. She's got to study the cords."

"What songs?"

"Some well known ones like "I don't blame you." Uh "Going up?" "Dance, Dance." "Brothers and sisters." "Jump." and some new ones!"

"So dose Anna know she's gonna sing?" Demona asked looking interested

"We'll get her all happy, and then when she sees the crowd cheering, she'll sing!"

"How can you be sure?" Kitty asked

"I KNOW Anna! After fifteen years! I know her like the back of my hand!"

"Oh, I don't think we've had a proper introduction!" Demona said, "This is Trent, I'm Demona, and you are?"

"Rogue" Rogue shook his hand

"Remy LeBeau" Remy saluted with two fingers, a board look on his face

"Jubilee" Jubilee almost jumped out of her seat to shake his hand

"I'm Kitty!" The valley girl said with a huge grin on her face

"And I am Piotr! But my American comrades call me Peter!"

"Nice to meet you all." Trent said

Rogue looked at Remy and wondered why he still had his glasses on.

"Why don't you take off yo' sunglasses? Yo' among friends."

"Okay Chere, fo you." He said taking them off.

"Wow, nice eye's Cajun!" Kitty said

"Yeah, if your into the whole demon thing." Jubilee said with crossed arms. Both Remy and Demona stared at her with a look of hatred. Jubilee didn't care.

"So… what brings you here tonight?" Demona asked

"Like, the professor thinks we needed a break for doing absolutely nothing Kitty giggled

"All we did was shop, watch Tv, swim, and listen to the radio." Jubilee said in boredom

"Yeah, like there wasn't much else."

"There were many other things to do." Rogue disagreed

"Like…" Jubilee asked

"Read…play basketball or tennis, things by yourself." Rogue said looking down to the ground. Kitty tried to change the subject

"So… Demona? What is you power?"

"Flight," she flapped her huge leathery wings, "razor sharp claws" She clenched her hand and long black blades shot out, "and the ability to look like a freak! Your powers?"

"I can shoot a blinding light from my hands, "Fireworks" if you will." Jubilee stuck out her hands and little multi colored lights danced around her fingertips.

"I like, can go intangible," Kitty, said, "I can phase thru like anything, while in this state, I can like walk on air, and if I walk thru any one, I can like totally knock them out, and if I walk thru a machine…it will like, explode!" Kitty stood up and walked right through the table then sat back down.

"I can transform by body to organic steel, when I do transform, I have incredible strength, and am nearly indestructible." Peter said

"Remy have da power to charge t'hings wit kinetic energy." He pulled out a card and held it between thumb and index finger, it started to glow a deep pink and he tossed it over his shoulder, it blew up in mid air, doing no damage. "De more energy Remy put in to de card…The deeper de color." He explained

Demona looked at Rogue

"And your power?"

Rogue sighed

"Ah drain living beings psychic's jus by touchin' em' I, I can't control it."

Demona and Trent looked at Rogue in disbelief

"what is you name?"

"Rogue."

"No…your real name?" Trent Demanded

"I don't use that name."

"Tell me." Demona looked hopeful of something

"Ah can't"

Demona's expression sunk

"I understand."

"Hey Trent? What's you power?" Jubilee asked leaning on the table

"Well…I have the power to control…" He paused and looked around, and evil smile on his face "Ya really wanna know?" he said leaning over the table. The group nodded "My power is…………………………….."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bum, Bum, BUM! Why did Demona want to know Rogue's name….? What is Trent's power? Will my foot ever wake up? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! Oh yeah I bet you wanna know! Ha! Just keep on reading on!


	11. READ! all of this not a chap

Okay, okay! So you didn't review…. well in the end that's not so good for you, you see the deal was that I got more than 10 reviews by the 13, well, it's the 12 and I still don't see very many reviews…tell ya what, you get me 50 reviews by the end of the month, and I'll keep posting. But if I don't…I might just stop the story! You need to review, I need to know how to make my story better, I need to know that you like it! I beg of you! YOU NEED TO REVIEW! FOR ANY WRITER! It's the nice thing to do!

P.S. this is NOT a chapter…no more chapters till I get reviews!

Now!

**arsonpyro**: Thank you for reviewing! i'll try to go back and find my typing mistakes, but if there quotes, that's how they talk.

**NothinToBeleieve**: I have evil cliff hangers os you'll keep reading! haha

**Cobinfan666**: i'm glad you like my story!

**laenamoradadeGAMBIT**: yeah! i knowthe Romy is gettin low! but there should be more comming up i promise! there WILL be more, but these chapters are kinda important...

**Sam Shileds**: your ment to be interested, that's the point of the story!

REVIEW OR I WILL NOT POST ANY MORE, and try to kepp em small! thank ya kindly!


End file.
